Silence Is Golden
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: A good dose of the Silent treatment can cure a lot more than just one person's problems. Of course, sometimes the cure is worse than the sickness, bringing about glorious fries, shoes that can kill, and of course, a little bit of romance. Contest/Pokeship


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. A little bit of me dies every time I say that.

Sorry if I mess up Cerulean. I only know it from the games, not the series. I also don't know Dawn and Misty very well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May threw a plushie at the hotel room door. "I said, go away! "

"We're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong and let us in! " An equally upset Misty was engaging in a shout fest with her friend through the door one rainy morning in Cerulean City. The third person, Dawn, sighed and shook her head. Poor girl.

The orange haired tomboy leaned against the door, trying to hear May's quiet sobbed words. "He...eevee...green...jerk! "

Dawn tried to console her. "Please let us in, May... "

The door opened to reveal a red eyed distressed brunette coordinator. "Drew is...is...he's a jerk! " The wet Eevee in her arms growled in agreement.

"What'd he do this time? " Her friends asked in unison, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"He said...that... that Eevee wasn't being trained well...and that it...it was an insult to Eevee's skill to...n-not train it more... " May bit her lip, and pulled herself together enough to gasp out the last words. "He said I didn't deserve Eevee! "

Misty leaped off the bed. "Oh, did he now? Well, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it! REVENGE SHALL BE OURS!! "

"Wh-what do you have in mind? " May wiped her eyes, and stared at her friend with those big blue eyes.

"Hmmmmm... I guess an old fashioned Silent Treatment would do the trick. Think about it. Every day, people fawn all over him, but the person that matters the most won't give him the time of day! " Misty cackled gleefully. "It's perfect! "

"Misty... you aren't in the tiniest bit fueled by your...ahem, ISSUSES with a certain black haired trainer, now, are you? " Dawn's glance was skeptical.

"I think it sounds good. " May piped up, looking more and more like herself. Misty threw Dawn a triumphant glance. "It's settled then. Operation Silence is...begun!! "

--Later--

May sat on a bench out by the little stretch of water west of the Gym, nose in the book Search For the Red Gyrados, soaking up the sunshine.

"Hello, May. Still not training, I see. " Drew leaned on the back of the bench to May's left, his typical smirk evident. "A good coordinator, " he said, emphasizing the word good, " never neglects their Pokemon. "

Silence.

"Helloooo, Kanto to May? Are you there? " He waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink.

A slight scowl crossed his face. "You're not still mad about what I said yesterday, are you? "

May closed the book and left the bench along with a perplexed Drew by the water as she went to rejoin her friends at the Pokemon Center.

Misty stifled a laugh. "Oh, god, I would pay to see this! It's hilarious! He's probably never been ignored in his life! "

Dawn nodded in agreement as May walked into the doors, promptly dropping her composure.

"I almost didn't make it! I soooo badly wanted to... to... ahhh! " She flopped down into a chair. "I'm just glad that's over. "

"This round is over, but the war is still on. You don't talk to him until he BEGS for your forgiveness. " Misty's eyes sparkled.

"Drew doesn't beg! He's got an ego the size of the moon! He'll never break! " Dawn rolled her eyes as May moaned. "I'm getting a headache. "

"It's starting to work, " Dawn offered. "Let's go shopping. You▓ll feel better. "

"Shopping?... Ok. "

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty gasped under the weight off various shopping bags. "Since when am I the bag carrier?! "

"Because you're the strongest. " Dawn shouldered one of her bags.

"I'm hungry. " May started rooting around the bag at her hip. "I'm going to drop by the food court, ok? "

"Sure, whatever. " Misty tried to shrug and failed, making a face as one of the bags began to ever so slowly slip. "Dawn, Dawn, DAWN GRAB THE BAG! "

She sighed as the bag was lifted off of her aching back. "Thanks... "

"No problem Misty. "

"Pika pi! "

The orange haired Gym leader whipped around to see Ash standing behind her, smiling. "Gimme that bag! What are you doing here? "

"Food court has the best food around here, right Pikachu? "

"Pika! "

"Yes, well, don't talk to May. She's on a mission. " Misty turned on her heel and almost broke it. With a gasp, she stumbled and fell into Ash's arms.

"Just how much stuff did you buy? " He panted as Pikachu and Dawn began unloading Misty.

"Ask Ms. Shoppaholic here. "

Ms. Shoppaholic gasped. "Mayday, Misty, mayday! "

xxxxxxxxxx

May took a seat in one of the few empty tables for two and began to munch away at her sandwich. She froze for a moment as she sensed someone behind her.

"Hey, May. " Drew took the seat across from her with a fluid movement. May pretended to be interested in her fries.

"About what I said earlier... " He rested his chin on one hand, studying her intently.

Fries. Yummy fries. Beautiful fries. So...many...fries...

"I'm sorry for insulting you. But you do need to train Eevee some more. I don't want either of you to waste your potential. "

May's eyelid twitched. One could only stare at potatoes for so long, and could only avoid those gorgeous emerald orbs for so long as well.

Drew stifled a chuckle. He almost had her.

Suddenly, Misty swooped in to May's rescue with, "I just saw the cutest pair of shoes on sale, and you▓ve got to see them! "

As the girls left, Drew's hand slipped, and his face smacked the table painfully.

"Hey, Drew! How are you? " Ash the Oblivious took May's old seat, and began to help himself to the fries she left behind.

"Terrible. Your girlfriend and May are plotting against me. "

"Girlfriend? "

Pikachu sighed. After all these years, he still didn't get it. "Pika Pikachu! " He means Misty!

"Oooooh, ok. What'd you do? "

"Well, I kinda gave May some... biting advice. "

"You mean you insulted her, " Ash said bluntly.

"And her Pokemon, I think. " Drew sighed heavily. "Now, she's giving me the silent treatment. "

"Pika pi pikachu. " The yellow mouse nodded sagely.

"What'd he say? " The green haired coordinator gave Pikachu a curious glance.

"He says he's sorry for you. "

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty hugged May tightly. "That was close. You must stay strong! "

"But he apologized! "

Dawn's gaze slid over to Misty again. "And this STILL has nothing to do with Ash? "

"Absolutely nothing. His standing me up does not matter. " She turned to the clerk. "Do stiletto heels have real stilettos in them? "

From the food court, Ash shuddered. "Why am I suddenly filled with dread? "

"Misty, Ash apologized. "

"How could someone FORGET about a date?! "

"This is ASH we're talking about! The only thing he never forgets is how to eat! "

May stifled a slight laugh. "I don't know. One time he almost ate his hat! "

Misty sniffed. "Let's go. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girls are all bipolar, Drew. " Ash nodded sagely. "One moment, they're your best friend, then the next, you turn around and- GYAH! "

Misty grabbed her bags from Ash, and turned around so suddenly that one of the heavier bags 'accidentally' whacked him in the back of the head.

"I see. " Drew kept a straight face as Ash scraped his dignity from somewhere on the floor.

"Pika? "

"i'm ok... " Ash blinked as the world came back into focus and a blurry green and black shape arose from across the table.

"Where you going? "

"I've got a war to end, " Drew replied as he followed May's group from a distance.

--that evening--

Misty, Dawn and May all lay out on their backs, staring up into the clear indigo sky dotted with stars. Dawn mentally connected the stars to form constellations, Misty was stewing over Ash's forgetfulness, and May's thoughts were occupied by a certain green haired coordinator.

"Hi, girls! " Ash and Pikachu appeared above the girls, utterly ruining the serenity of a summer night.

Dawn and May murmured greetings, still absorbed in their own thoughts, while Misty snapped, "What? "

Pikachu sweat dropped as May and Dawn slipped away to avoid the inevitable argument.

The indigo haired girl nodded to May, having to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the bickering, "I'm going inside now, ok? If Drew comes by... well, just use your own judgment. "

"Ok. Goodnight, Dawn. "

"Goodnight, May. "

"...forget something important like that! "

"I'm sorry, I just got so caught up I lost track of time... "

Their voices faded into the background as May moved down closer to the water, where some peace still remained. Flopping down in the grass again, she stared out across the silver water.

Peace, however, did not seem to be on her agenda that evening. "I was hoping I'd find you here. "

She kept her eyes on the water as Drew sat down beside her.

"Please... just talk to me, May. "

Please? Since when did he say please? May's eyes hid the shock she felt.

"...you're going to make me say it, aren't you? " He looked away suddenly, and began to fidget with a grass blade. "I kind of hoped the roses would say it for me, but... if you'll talk to me again, ok. "

He took a deep breath, then whispered into her ear, "I love you, May. "

"Wh-wh-wha...? " Her eyes widened, and she started to fall over to the side, but he caught her and pulled her close. Her head flopped on his shoulder as she tried to regain her composure.

Drew was aware that they were having 'a Moment' and that he shouldn't ruin it. After a second, he decided he couldn't resist. "That doesn't count as talking. "

"Ok. Does this? " She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

xxxxxx

"You call that a kiss? " Misty's eyes flashed. "THIS is a kiss. " She grabbed Ash's shirt collar and pulled him in close.

xxxxxx

Drew, blushing and slightly out of breath couldn't help turning around at the sound of silence behind him. He quickly turned back again, eyebrows raised.

Ash was right. They are bipolar.

"Truce? " He asked after a moment.

xxxxxxxx

"Truce. " Misty replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX END

Sorry if I ruined the mood in the end, but I really wanted to try the alternating POVs. And.. wow. This turned out to be a lot more Pokeshipping than I thought it was going to be. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this One-shot!

You KNOW you wanna hit that review button! He loves it when you click him!

Saro, out! 


End file.
